ROTG: Hate in Order
by Shadigan Shinen
Summary: Second installment of my series: Sometimes the past is better left alone, but often it comes to us at times we don't want it to. this we all lnow and at times it does, taking a visitor with it who is most unwelcome. Follow Lucia and Jack in a new adventure where the past comes back with a intention of it's own
1. Aurora Australis

A/N

Hi guys

Here's the NeXT installment in my yet to be named series if you have any suggestions plave feel free to give a name. This part of the series aren't the longest only 8 chapters including this one has been worked on and it get updated as frequently as the other

but lean back and enjoy this NeXT part.

* * *

Hate in Order

Aurora Australis

Lucia had been a Guardian for a few years, when things started becoming strange again, even when she weren't there (she was mostly out on her winter duty even making the snow fall in the high places) perhaps that was why it came as a surprise, when an Aurora suddenly pierced the sky not from the North Pole, as she was used to, but a powerful one from the South. Calling the winds she flew on the southern wind to reach the pole. The use of the polar light to the south was normally a natural thing, but Lucia and Jack had found a way to use it by using their power.

Lucia had exploited the South Pole, finding a means to use it to call people mostly the Guardians to a location, which was often told; when she emitted them. So that was why she was wondering the lights as she flew from the Hintertuxner glacier and Grossglockner in Austria to the South Pole, she had a small cavern near the actual Pole, not the middle of the Pole, which Humans had pointed out. This cavern had the most necessary things like Medical supplies, after all she was trained in that, only one of the Guardians knew, but he encouraged her to tell the rest, which she hadn't something's were nice to keep hidden until it was needed.

.~*~.

"Hello!" she called, as she landed staff in hand. She lifted her Hourglass trying to figure out, what was wrong, but it was not moving or vibrating, as she was used to it instead gave off a bright light, which she wasn't used to it doing, "Is someone here?"

"Lu…" a voice came, Lucia swirled around her hair wiping the hair, as she tried to locate the talker, her hourglass glowing brighter, "luci…"

Lucia finally located the person and blamed herself for a minute, before sprinting over, "Jack!" she cried out of concern, as she saw the fellow Guardian and Winter spirit Laying on the ground. His legs covered in wounds just like his face and arms what had happened to him? "Jack, oh my god. We must get you to Santoff Claussen!"

Jack stopped her, as she lifted the Hourglass, he placed a hand on her arm, shaking his head before closing his eyes passing out. Lucia was left frowning at what had happened? She decided to listen to what Jack had wanted and that was not going to Santoff Claussen or even think of getting help form there, as she saw it.

She got him into sitting position against her, before taking her arms in under his and grabbed his arm, noting the weather was getting bad, even if they were Winter Spirits; the weather was still something they had to watch for. Lucia had more than once taken a beating, when she underestimated the wind, but now it more seemed like the gathering winds and clouds was creating conditions, that made it impossible to find the two Spirits.

What the snout had happened?

.~*~.

Jack woke up to an unfamiliar feeling, it was gentle warmth, that he could handle for a minute. He just lay savoring the feeling, before he opened his one eye, looking at Lucia, who was sitting with closed eyes and holding her hands over his right arm. He took her a bit closer in; her hair was gently bashing in the waves she was using, she wasn't wearing her sweater, which he realized it was covering him the best it could, where was his Hoodie?

"Lucia…" he began opening his other eye, but Lucia shook her head, what was she doing? He managed to tilt his head, seeing that her hands were glowing in a silver light, making him realize; she was using her center to heal. Lucia, that still was an enigma in some ways, was using her power like that, "how?"

"Jack, if you keep trying to break my concentration, this is going to take too long, I'm already at my point" Lucia said, taking in a deep breath, he kept silent watching her. It wasn't long, before she stopped opening her eyes, placing her hands in her lap, "how do you feel?"

"like I've been run down by a snowplow" Jack said sarcastically, Lucia merely smiled knowing, it had happened. In fact it had happened to both of them before, which was why she had been investigating the use of healing. Sure she could wrap and bandage wounds, but she had always wanted to be able to heal, "what about you?"

"I'm tired," she admitted, "you were out for a few days, so I decided to try and ease your pain by using my center."

Jack lifted his arm, "what was wrong?"

"broken arm, misplaced knee, heavy bruising on your back, the list goes on your rib in the back almost fractured completely and broke when I moved you," Lucia explained, "it's going to take time, even with me using my center. Some thing's need time, not healing the way i do it"

Jack leaned his head back, "since when have you been able to do this?" he then asked Lucia let out a small sigh with a smile, "I mean; when did you learn it?"

"partly North, the time then Bunny had troubles with his leg after the sleigh failed," Lucia explained, Jack smiled remembering the Easter Bunny's look, when he was told to stay lying for a few days, "i watched North i have an interest in medicine and the like, North showed me how to do it. We learned, that even with Winter Magic, i could heal just a beneficial side effect from having Belief as your Center"

Jack nodded at her explanation, feeling his eyes begin to close Lucia noticed, "sleep Jack, your body is still in a lot of pain and like i said it will take a long time"

"if I'm in pain, then why can't I…" then it hit him, the gentle warmth was Lucia's Center, that was why she was so tired, not only was she healing him, she was also keeping the pain at bay for the time being.

Lucia began to gasp, her strength was ebbing away, but she would wait until he slept, "Lucia," she lifted her head looking into Jacks concerned eyes, "where is my Hoodie?"

"Just go to sleep, Jack, I'll be fine" she said, watching him, he wasn't convinced, but closed his eyes letting sleepiness claim him, as Lucia sensed this she withdrew most of her power.

She sat back against the wall, looking out at the blizzard behind the 'door', she had made. She could almost swear she heard bells and calling voices, but in the end it was only the howling wind that did it

"i'll look at your Hoodie in a little while " she said taking another Sweater forward folding it together ,lying down next to Jack taking him in a bit, she failed to notice Sandy who came in.

He had been wondering about the weather, as he had passed from South Africa to South America. With Jack mostly healed, he couldn't see how injured he had been, but decided to give the two some dreams to last them a few days even dusting them with enough sand to do so.

* * *

Leave a fav, follow or a review appreciate them all!


	2. Aurora Arcanum

A/N

**Uploaded the wrong chapter sorry Guys!**

Hi

New Chapter of Hate in Order

Me: 3 followers, 2 favorites and 2 reviews weh! all i...

Jack *drops in through the window*: Wow wow Shadigan

Me *looks up at him*: Oh Hi Jack what are you doing here?

Jack: Just out spreading Winter and was looking in Lucia is busy else where

Me: Yes she took of to find you and tell you about the next story.

Jack: so she forgot to mention it in the passing i guess.

Me: Okay Disclaimers is yada yada yada yada yada yada don't own yada yada yada yada. Only claiming ownership of various and some OC's and the story.

* * *

Okay, the story will update along the way it isn't totally complete but I'll do my best like i always do, so enjoy.

* * *

Hate in Order

Aurora Arcanum

Lucia said in a kneeling position looking at Jack, who was eating some food, she had been able to get from a Spring Spirit, that she was friends with besides from Hatima and Sophia, "so how are you feeling?"

"Better" he said, looking at her, "but am I well enough in your eyes?"

Lucia gently touched the places, she had healed bones and other things. He flinched as she came across one place, she had recently helped heal, "not fully Frosty," she said with a grin teasing him a bit, "a few more days, I need to go somewhere in the meantime"

"Oh, where?" Jack asked curiously, Lucia was looking into a book trying to hide her face, as she had an unreadable look on it.

So what could the other do than lie, even though she hated it, "Oh, my friends asked me to help them with something up north" she said with a steady voice.

"Just don't go Santoff Claussen or any of the others places," Jack said urgently, Lucia frowned.

"Why?" she asked, however with the intention of going there anyway, "if I must, why can't I go there?"

Jack said nothing and leaned back, "just don't go there" he replied, falling asleep leaving Lucia to ponder and wonder over his words, what he seemingly was afraid off.

Lucia looked one last time at Jack, before she looked to the north. The mysteries were up there and she had to find out what they were.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

Lucia flew to the north; she wanted to know what was going on. She hadn't been able to get anything from Jack, who was sleeping as she left. She wasn't happy; who ever hurt Jack like that would answer to her; she had used weeks to heal Jack up properly, using much of the magic in her belief to do so.

She finally had North's Workshop in the distance, she smiled a bit, she could get her book back and hopefully some answers as well. Going faster, she only saw the boomerangs, as they were heading straight at her at first, she had dismissed them as birds, but they flew past her forcing her to dive.

Something then stroke her back, making her gasp in pain and plummet to the ground, as she lost her focus and grip on the wind, she managed to lower some of the speed, but she still crashed with a sickening crunch, knowing she had broken something. However for now she lifted her gaze seeing, both Tooth and Bunnymund looking at her in distance, bringing confusion to Lucia's facial features what was wrong?

"Why did you come back Jack?" Bunny asked with anger in his voice, Lucia pushed herself up and standing, her long hair covering her eyes, as she with further confusion looked at the two.

"Jack? Bunny you got it wrong; It's Lucia," she said with a faint smile, as she walked forward hoping that Bunny understood, but she soon had to dive away, as Boomerangs once more came flying. Lucia rolled to the side avoiding them, "Tooth Bunny, It's me Lucia! Please stop this, what is wrong?!"

Tooth stroke making Lucia avoid her again. She rose up trying to get airborne getting away from them, but she had forgotten about Bunny. His boomerangs hit her already sore back hard, making her fall forward into the snow with a gasp; he had avoided her spine, which she was happy for but for every other attack and defensive moves she had to do left her screaming and also begging.

In distance someone did hear her anguished cries of pain, begging and signs of recognition; North lifted a spyglass looking towards the zone of the one-sided fight. Lucia was using all her power to avoid the two Guardians, but failed to keep an eye on both getting hit by either Tooth's wings or Bunny's Boomerangs.

His eyes widened as he saw Lucia plummet a number of times, he grabbed his swords running towards the scene; hoping not to be too late to save an important spirit to them all.

.~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~. .~*~.

"Bunnymund! Tooth! What are you doing?!" a voice called, the two Guardians turned battle-ready only to see the Large Russian come running worry and concern evident. The two looked at each other, then to the Elemental/ seasonal spirit on the ground, who was groaning and moaning in pain, somehow a haze that had been over them lifted and they saw who it truly was they had attacked.

"Oh no," Tooth breathed, frozen in the air wanting to fly over to Lucia, but couldn't out of guilt. Bunny had the same; he just shook his head, dropping his Boomerangs.

"Crikey, what have we done?" Bunny whispered in terror. North moved past the two slowly, trying not to spook Lucia, who was groaning, as she lifted her head.

North was horrified, as he saw the damage on the Winter Spirit, she was bleeding from various wounds and slashes, she had bruises and her clothes were ruined, not to show or reveal anything. He heard Tooth trying to get close, but he held an arm out keeping the Fairy away, they didn't need for Lucia to be more frightened, than she already was.

Lucia had looked up after the arrival of North and saw him move slowly towards her, but she didn't want to stick around, not after what had happened. She took her chance injured and having several broken bones she got up standing with difficulty, before she limped a bit using her staff as a crouch. She then felt the wind came in picking her up from the ground and into the air while it was comforting her as it sensed her pain. North had seen her get up and had following tried to get close to her, before the Northern wind grabbed her taking her away to the safety the southern coming in as well caressing the hurt spirit, while pushing the man representing Santa Claus back away from their charge.

"Lucia!" North's voice bellowed after her, as she painfully flew vanishing fast from their view. Lucia's eyes were filled with tears off pain and betrayal, they hadn't stopped attacking her even when she screamed, who she was. They had just thought she was Jack, "Lucia, come Back!"

She ignored him too, her whole body was in serious pain, making her survival instinct kick in. Right now she needed to get away, that was all her body told her; overwriting the part of her that wanted to listen to North's voice.

The Three Guardians was watching her, as she left fearing what she would do to them, when she came around or even Jack, if he was angry enough.

"**Oh What a turn of events"**

* * *

A/N

Oh what a turn of events keep a look out for NeXT chapter

Jack: Lucia!

me: don't forget to leave a review I don't bite not anymore at least


End file.
